Their Mended Hearts
by YourFaaavoriteAuthor
Summary: How often do a fiery fisherman and a shy-but-sweet nurse cross paths? Seldom. Not everyone knows, though, that even the best nurses could use a little help with their broken hearts. A fluffy Joe/Violet fic.


Joe was quietly working on his work. fishing, that, is. when he heard some noises in the other room. his grandfather was proabably oodling more young boys again.

He stood up and just to tease them made a noise just to startle them. the noises stopped and were silent for 10 seconds until a girlish giggle from a voice that joe recognized as aden's rang out. they continued once again with moans and whimpers to share.

joe sighed irratably. aden was soo not his bro anymore. out of nowhere, just then, at that moment, at that very second, a large tug was felt at the other end of his fishing rod. he said WOOAHHH and started to reel it in.

it was... a huge... NEEDLEIFSH! joe felt like a total winner. he'd win all the fishing contests with his buddies with this fish. he grabbed it excitedglhy as it flopped around on the dock.

"yes! no girl will be able to resist Joe the Master Fisherman!" h e shouted at the world, hhugging the fish to him.

the fish wasn't taking no shiz from this dumb fisherman. it tossed and turned, then finally stabbed joe's arm with its pointy head.

hoe screamed and dropped te fish. oh, the pain! he gripped his arm and ran to the firswt place he could thing of; the clinic by the cHurch Plaza.

the blood ws gushing out in STREAMSSS. just kidding it wansnt that severe. but joe was sstarting to cry awnyway. good thing no one important was hrer to see this...

he took the side door into the clinc and immediatly saw electra making small talk with the one person he needed help from. he called out but slowly but he fell to the floor, because of elecrats _perfect _cleaning.

"oh my!21 i'm so sorry joe!" said electra, leaning down next to him. violet also ran around the counter, a concerned yet tender expreession on her face. "i just deiceded to do violet a favor by washing the floorsw for her. i had no idea.." said electra, trailing off.

"it's.. okay..." joe said painfully. he was tough, right?

"oh, no no no," said violet, noticing his tiny arm wound. "you need help!"

"i should get out of the way before i cause more trouble," siad electra with a slight giggle. she exited out the back door.

"wait-" said violet nervously, but electra was gone. she was left with joe. she looked at him with a comforting smile and helped him get upt to go to the one of the patiuent beds.

"now, how did you hurt yourself?"

joe immediately thoght of a cool-sounding story. "err.. i was... wrestling a huge fish. a shark! and it bit me. that's how my arm got hurt. i sometimes fight sharks, you know."

"oh, i see," said violet sweetly, not believing a word of it. she piddied joe though, so she played along. "weel, let me just get something to treat this."

as she turned away, joe thought that violet's quiet laugh was kind of cute.

it reminded him of a kitten slighly. soft and sweet. he imagined violet as a cat, with cat ears and a tail. immediatly blood rushed ot his fcae. how could he think of that?

violet turned back with medicine "okay stay still and sort of...bear with the pain." she putted the cotton swab with achol on it and it stung. ARUGHHHHHHH! Joe yelled in agony. tears sprung to his eyes, he tried covering it up with yells.

ASHUUUUUHHHH

UUUUURAAAAA

BOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPBBAAAA

AHHHHAHHAAHHUUURRRGHHH

then, violet said "no need to shout! i'm done!" she grinned at him, as if patients started scrfeming their heads off everyfay.

"th-thanks.." joe wasn't able to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. violet gasp.d

"ooh! let me take care of that, don't cry, now." she took out a frilly handkershif and dabbed under joe's eye. "better?"

"no. it isn't cool to cry..." he looked away with his eye puffed up and and a tomato colored face. he can't believe violet was still with him even after aggreisvly yelling like tat.

"hey now," said violet, good-naturerd as ever. "that's not true! if i believed that, idb e feeling pretty bad for myself."

"really/?" said joe.

"yup," said violet, looking up at him, her fingers restlying idly on his hand .

"why's that?" said joe, curious.

"well, after i realizied aden would never like me, i sort of went throgh a sad time. but i'm fine now!"

joe looke dsurrpised and sat up strait. "you liked aden:?"

"oh, you didn't know,?" violet said, smiling sadly. "i thought everyone did.." sje whispered more to herself than to joe.

joe thought about aden rgit now, being a total perv face up in his house boat thing. seeing violet so sad like this kind of made joe want to punch aden in the face! wait, but wasn't aden his bro? n ohe wasn't! or was he? joe visibly got frustratedf as he grit his teeth.

"are you alright?" said vivolet, looking at him closlely.

joe blusht.

seeing joe blush made violet blush in her own way. she felt a little different about joe. it's alrming how much she's changed after her first love. she felt more confindent ash she lookd at joe.

"hey, don't worry about aden, alright?" said joe, feeling acutlty bad for violet, a girl he didn't even ta;lk to that mush. he put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "you'll find a wayyy better guy!" he said, pumpiong a fierce fist in the air. then he winced, realizing he'd hurt his arm again.

violet laughed at his tupidity. she laughed more at her laughing, and she buckled over laughing. she haven't laughed this much in ages. joe knew this, and laughed as well. and they laughed together for a while.

after the fit, joe thanked violet. he looked into her eyes and sincerely said "you really made me feel better inside and" he lifted his arm, "out."

"i.. i could say the same to you, joe." and she smiled at him one more time that afternoon.

he stood up and closed the clinic door behind him, grinning to himself. meanwhile, violet took her place back at her desk, watching the door slowly come to a full close. she almost hoped joe would "fight sharks" more often.


End file.
